


Tomorrow, He'll Drown Again

by mhei_lynn



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Graphic depiction of death, Suicide Attempt, Suicide Idealization, immortal! tommyinnit, not that bad but just to be safe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:42:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28976844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhei_lynn/pseuds/mhei_lynn
Summary: Every person has a routine they do every day. Some start with a cup of coffee; others with a morning jog. Tommy finds it morbidly funny that his routine starts with drowning.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 93





	Tomorrow, He'll Drown Again

Tommy wakes up with water in his lungs. It  _ burns,  _ the water was so cold, and yet all he feels is a burning sensation. He felt panic settle inside him. He tried to swim up, kicking and flailing as the water tried to drag him down.

He reaches shore eventually, vomiting any water that he swallowed. Tears streamed down his face, his heart still beating too fast. His breath hitched. He’s terrified.  _ He could have died.  _ A second later and he would have died.

~~ He thinks that wouldn’t have been so bad. ~~

=====

Every person has a routine they do every day. Some start with a cup of coffee; others with a morning jog. Tommy finds it morbidly funny that his routine starts with drowning.

Sometimes he’s quick to fight back, kicking and flailing to swim up. Other days he hesitates; the cold water muting his senses, on those days he wants nothing more than to go back to sleep.

He drowns again and again and again. The burning sensation of water in his lungs becomes a permanent fixture of his life very quickly. He thinks it’s a miracle that he’s still alive.

~~ Part of him thinks he was already dead the minute he stepped onto this godforsaken land. ~~

=====

The next time he drowns, he’s not in water. No. This time he drowns in lava, he fell ( ~~ did he fell? ~~ ) off his bridge. He swims out of it; molten magma clinging to his skin, burning and melting him. 

And yet all Tommy feels is the coldness that seeps through his bones.

=====

He drowns again, but that is not all.

He starves himself and sleeps away the ache in his stomach.

He buries himself in sand, gravel, and dirt hoping he’ll never rise from.

He builds pillars that holds the skies and lets himself kiss the winds as he fall.

Nothing. Tommy’s still here.

=====

See the thing about life, she is selfish. She takes and takes from a child who should have never needed to give.

She sends him to war and takes his youth and innocence.

She takes her family, a punishment for not saving his brother.  ~~ He never thinks that he shouldn’t have been the one to try and save him. ~~

She takes his home, casting him to land that only wants to drown him.

She takes his friend, puts him in a too big a suit and suffocating tie, and takes him away.

She takes his lives. Betrayal and sacrifice for a land that he can no longer home.

Now she takes his right to death, his right to peace, his right to rest.

Tommy cries in anguish.  _ Why? Haven’t you taken enough from me?!  _ He thinks to himself. And now he cries, he screams and lashes out. He curses everything and anything. He pleads to let it end.

Then he realizes that nothing will ever answer him, so he gives up. He goes back to his tent and sleeps.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Tomorrow, he’ll drown again.

**Author's Note:**

> im very late for the exile arc but oh well. i saw people say tommy keeps sleepwalking and waking at sea and I was like 'damn he's lucky he hasn't died yet' and realized that could be a good premise and now we are here


End file.
